1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a switch for mounting on a portion of a vehicle as part of a vehicle safety apparatus. In particular, the present invention relates to a horn switch which is part of an air bag module mounted on a vehicle steering wheel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to mount an air bag module on a steering wheel of a vehicle to help protect the driver of the vehicle. The air bag module includes an air bag and an inflator. In the event of sudden vehicle deceleration of a magnitude which requires protection of the driver, the inflator is actuated to inflate the air bag into a position to help protect the driver of the vehicle.
It is known to provide a horn switch which is operable by pressing on a cover of an air bag module mounted on a vehicle steering wheel. U.S. Pat. No. 5,309,135 discloses a horn switch which includes a variable resistance conductor adhered to a flexible substrate which is in turn connected with an air bag module cover.